Unexpected Discoveries
by KrymsonDranzer
Summary: [TyKa] A little spill, a little accident. The others learn a surprising something about Kai that they would've never suspected before, so where does this chaos lead to now? Read & Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakuten Shoot Beyblade. I wish I did, then TyKa would definitely official...XD**

**Well fans, I'm kinda back from the dead, kinda...but don't kill me for this fic... ...especially for what I did to a certain red-eyed captain...TT...**

**Oh yes, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY KILLUA!!! XD (You'll know the reference if you've watched HunterXHunter before. He's my favorite character from that series...and has been for the past...5 years at least I believe...?)**

**WARNING: TYKA. Don't like, DON'T read.  
**

**------------------------------------- **

**Unexpected Discoveries**

**by KrymsonDranzer **

**Chapter 1**

It was evening at Takao's dojo. The Bladebreakers were all having a sleepover, including Kenny and Hilary. Currently, they were all in the living room. Kenny was still typing away on his laptop, Rei was in the kitchen preparing dinner, Kai was standing silently in the corner, while Hilary sat on the loveseat alone watching Max and Takao were running around, hyper from all the sugar they had consumed earlier.

"Dinner's ready!" Rei called, only to be almost run over by a hyperactive Max and Takao, both shouting for food.

Halfway through dinner, Takao somehow managed to mix an extreme amount of hot peppers into the dish of vegetables, making everyone's eyes water and some of them choke.

"Argh!!"

"Eeeek!!"

"Ugh!"

They all held onto their throats and quickly ran for the kitchen. The faucet was kept running as they all pushing each other in the clamber for water. Only after a while did Kai notice that Takao wasn't there. He looked over to the fridge to see Takao drinking a white substance-like...thing...

Kai stared at him like he was crazy. "Takao..._What _are you _drinking_?!"

"Eh?" Takao looked up. "Oh, this?" He raised the bottle. "It's just this homemade anti-spice thing. It really helps in these kinds of situations." He grinned.

Kai glared at him. "How come the one who causes this entire situation gets to be the one who has the most help?!" He demanded.

"Eh?" Takao blink. Then he grinned. "Well, if you wanted some, you could've just asked." He said before bounding over to Kai and stuffing and pouring half of its contents down Kai's throat before Kai even knew what happened. Kai choked as he wrenched the bottle out of his mouth.

"TAKAO!!!" He growled in anger. Then he blinked as he realized the burning sensation from the hot pepper was gone. "...It worked..."

"Of course it worked!" Takao said, arrogantly. "It's my special formula!"

By this time, the other four had realized what had happened and were all grabbing for the small remainder of the 'formula' left in the bottle.

"Whoa! Guys, there's more in the fridge." Takao said, only to sweatdrop when they all wrenched open the refridgerator door and raided it.

------------------------------------------

Later, after the dinner fiasco, they all grouped into the living room again. They all returned to their previous activities and spots with the exception of Rei who sat on the couch watching television. Takao and Max also returned to playing the game of 'tag.' As they flew around Hilary's seat, angry tick marks slowly began to appear on her temple until the dam broke. "Damnit! Would you two stop it already?!" She growled.

Takao paused for but a second to stick his tongue out at her and insult her before running off again. "You're just being a grouchy witch! Witch Witch Witch!" He sang annoyingly.

Hilary let out a roar of frustration before heading to bed in the guest room.

Kenny looked up from his work before closing his laptop and saying, "Takao, you should really stop teasing her like that. And perhaps we should follow her example." He yawned before heading off to bed himself.

Takao frowned. "Why? She just loves to spoil our fun anyways." He pouted.

Rei shook his head. "Takao, you're just as dense as always."

Kai gave his usual 'hn' before leaving. Max was still bouncing.

"Kenny's right though. We should turn in though. We do have training early tomorrow morning, and the next tournament starts in three days." Rei, the ever sensible one, said.

Takao and Max deflated. "Fine..." They both grumbled.

------------------------------------------

With Hilary

------------------------------------------

_'Argh!!! Who does he think he IS?! I'm the President of the student council here! I should be treated with more respect! That stupid, little, no-good...boy!' _She angrily stomped to her room and slammed the door shut. As she got ready for bed, she sighed. _'Why, oh why, of all people, do I have to like _him_? Why couldn't it have been someone like Max...or Rei...or even Kai! Stupid Takao...' _She let out another heavy sigh as she laid in her bed. _'I wish there was another girl in this group. I'm sure she would've helped me get it through that idiot's thick head that I like him.' _She turned over onto her side and giggled. _'Maybe she'd even help us get together!' _She thought as she slipped into slumber.

-----------------------------------------------

**DON'T KILL ME!!! ...I wrote this quite a while ago, so I have no clue what was going through my mind when I wrote it...so yeah..but I thought it was a pretty good plotline...and since I wrote this about 7 months ago, (yes, I know, it took me THAT long to get the courage to post this up) I finally got the courage to post this up after reading AznVKai's fics. Thank you!!!  
**

** PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do you THINK I own it? If I did, you'd sure see a lot more TyKa scenes..._blatant _ones at that too...**

**Warning: Language...aka profanity. **

**Unexpected Discoveries**

**by KrymsonDranzer  
**

**Chapter 2**

It was a bright and peaceful morning when Hilary found herself nestled in her covers comfortable, on the verge of falling back asleep when all of a sudden...

"KYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She jolted out of bed and fell out onto the ground. "What the hell?!"

The pounding of footsteps were heard as she waked to the door and opened it, sticking her head out to find Kenny, Rei, Max, and Takao all rushing at her.

"Gah!!!" She fell backwards.

"Hilary!"

"Are you alright?"

"What was that scream about?"

"What the heck did you do that for anyways?!"

She stared at them annoyed. "What are you talking about? That scream woke me up!" She said, indignantly.

"What?" Rei looked around. "B-but that was a girl's voice...but that means that it came from..." He trailed off. They all looked down the hall at Kai's door.

"You don't think..." Max started.

"Nah.." Rei shook his head.

"We didn't see anyone else come in last night anyways." Kenny said.

Takao, who didn't understand what they were implying, was annoyed. "What?"

Hilary growled. "They mean, Kai couldn't have possibly brought a girl into the house since no one saw anyone else enter!"

Takao's eyes bugged out. "WHAT?!" He stomped down to Kai's room and pounded on the door. "Kai! KAI!! How could you?!" He began ranting as the others sweatdropped. They looked up when they heard Takao's voice trail off and the pounding stop.

"What happened?" Max asked as they all headed towards the room also since Takao was just staring silently into Kai's room seeing as the door had been opened.

"Taka-..o..." Max's voice trailed off as he stared disbelievingly at the figure in the doorway.

"KAI?!?!" They all shouted simultaneously.

"What-"

"Who-"

"When-"

"How-"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" Kai's temper had flared. "WHO the F#CK DID THIS TO ME?!! WHO F#CKING PUT MILK IN MY FOOD YESTERDAY AND WHO THE FUCK WISHED I WAS A GIRL DAMNIT!!!!!" His, or rather, _her_, voice shrilly shrieked at them angrily.

They all stared. Kai's face didn't look much different than usual. But that was all. She was still in her clothes from the day before, only now, there were two very obvious mounds protruding from her chest and her figure had become even more curvy than it was. Her eyes flashed in anger as the boys scanned her from head to toe. "YOU PERVERTS!!!" She flushed and kicked them all out, slamming the door behind her.

Hilary stared as the boys all came tumbling backwards to hit the opposite wall when Kai kicked them all out. Then it registered what Kai had said.

_'Who the fuck wished I was a girl damnit!!' _

Realization dawned on her as she realized that _she _was the one who had made that wish. Hilary then sweatdropped. "I didn't mean turn one of the guys into a girl..." she muttered to herself.

"Huh? Did you say something, Hilary?" Takao asked from the top of the dog pile.

She laughed nervously. "Eheheh...n-no...nothing...why you ask?" She sighed. "I should probably go help Kai out..." She winced as she heard a scream of frustration and anger coming from inside Kai's room.

She went back to her own room and bundled up a set of clothing, with new undergarments and all before coming back to Kai's room to see that all the boys were sitting outside Kai's door seemingly plotting something...

Hilary sighed again before walking past the boys and knocking on the door. "Kai? It's-" She was cut off as the door was swung right open and pulled right into the room before the door slammed closed behind her. She blinked from her place on the floor. "Huh?"

She looked up to see Kai pacing around the room running her hands through her hair.

"Thank god you're here." Kai finally said as she stopped right in front of Hilary and pulled her up. Then she noticed the bundle of clothing in Hilary's arms. "Is that...?" She trailed off.

"Hmm?" Hilary looked down at the clothes. "Oh! Here. I thought that you might want something to wear now that you're..." She gestured awkwardly at Kai's body.

Kai gave a sigh of relief. "Yeah...thanks." She walked to the bathroom to change.

As Hilary waited, she sat down on a desk chair. She looked around the room. It didn't seem much different from the guest room really. She thought that it would've been personalized by now like Max's or Rei's, but the walls were bare, there wasn't any trash or any clothes on the ground, and the bed was made neatly even. The only things indicating that there was even a person living there was the large bag containing Kai's things in one corner and the textbooks piled onto the desk. She looked up when the bathroom door clicked open.

"Um...Hilary...?"

"Yes?" She got up and walked over to the bathroom since Kai was hiding behind the door.

"Uh...I think...I think your clothes are...a bit...uhm..."

Hilary raised an eyebrow. "What? Spit it out already." She said as she pulled open the door.

"...small..." Kai said shyly, looking at the ground.

Hilary stared. 'Omg...she's...she...she...'

The light green shirt, in the same style as her own, stretched across the chest area, clearly defining how...well-endowed Kai actually was. The white skirt was slightly too short. Although it had been just right for her, on Kai, it was shorter and ended slightly higher than usual, revealing pale long legs.

"Ah...how about I just go back and change...into my normal clothes...?" Kai said quickly as she tried to slam the door in Hilary's face.

"Wait!" Hilary blocked the door. "Do the..uhm...undergarments fit..?"

Kai flushed.

Hilary sighed. "I'll take that as a no. We'll have to go shopping then. Do you think you can handle the ones I gave you until we get you some new ones?"

Kai nodded jerkily as she slammed the door.

Hilary put her hand to her forehead. '_Oh _geez_...a _guy _had better endowments than her...Sure, Kai's currently a girl, but it's not fair!!!' _

She turned as the door creaked open to show Kai back in his original baggy clothes and black tank top and elbow-length gloves. The tank had stretched quite a bit though.

"Hmm...you should probably put on a t-shirt instead." Hilary commented.

"Yeah...I really don't want anyone recognizing me now..." Kai ran his hand through his now slightly longer hair and frowned at it. "I think it's growing..."

Hilary frowned. "I think you're right."

Kai's hair was slightly longer than usual, the ends slightly drooping from all the weight. Kai sighed. "It's probably the only side-effect I'll be happy about. So...got any t-shirts?"

Hilary walked to the door. "I'll go get a t-shirt from Takao then. I don't have any either."

"Alright."

-----------------------------------

When Hilary exited the room, four pairs of eyes shot towards her and stared.

"Okay, spill!" Takao demanded. "What happened?"

Hilary raised an eyebrow. "You have any extra t-shirts you don't wear anymore that are still in good condition?"

Takao frowned. "Yeah, why?"

Hilary sighed. "Just go get it."

"Not until you tell me why."

"Go!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No no no no!!!"

"SHUT UP AND GO GET THE T-SHIRT!!!" Kai shouted from the doorway before slamming the door.

Takao winced. "Alright, alright, I'll go..." He muttered. When he returned with a solid red t-shirt and handed it to Hilary, she opened the door to Kai's room and slammed it closed behind her.

Max groaned. "Aww...we never got to ask her what happened!"

-----------------------------------

**Aww...I'm kinda sad...I really was hoping for more reviews..(pout) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I did warn about the weirdness of it all in the last chapter...eheheheh...(nervous laughter) Don't kill me for what I did to Kai!!! TT  
**

**Read and Review Please!!!!!!!**


End file.
